deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stalker
This necro is obvialy not a bovine, its a human(was) because it walks on is legs more like a human not like a cow or bovine. Yes,but remember that Necromorphs are recombinant lifeforms,and usually the Necros seen up to now retain the general structure of their heads,and the Stalker head has the unmistakeable profile of a bovine. :::I don't think that it's fair to count out bovine just yet. Granted, the limbs are human-like, but look at the head and ribs. You've said the head is obviously bovine, but the ribs are also too thick to be human. Since this game is on the Sprawl, a huge space station with a permanent residence, it's very likely that this is a necromorphed cow from the station's food supplies. Frogger1093 01:21, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::i agree with frogger. the reason its standing upright might be that it stands on two legs when attacking, and normally walks around on all four. or it could be the result of the fusion of a bovine and a human. torso and head of a cow, limbs from a human. the large head might be used for headbutting victims, knocking them prone, and then start slashing and tearing at the person. *personal theories about the stalker* Veranen 09:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::I told youuuuuuuu they are not bovines!!! am i the only one who actualy knows the necromorph stuff?Adriano Tomás Portugal 17:39, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Congratulations. Perhaps you should craft yourself some medallion, trophy or something to celebrate your "unique"''ness.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::wait what... this is what i get for not reading the article properly... was the attack method there when i wrote last? in that case derp derp on me ^__^; (ops, forgot sig... Veranen 09:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::That was towards the Spanish lad "Adriano", not you. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 15:29, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I've lost track of who's talking to who and about what now... It's just speculation, and it's completely justifiable especially since the game isn't coming out until 2011. Frogger1093 01:45, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Since this is all we've been given so far, no one knows any more than anyone else. Speculation should always be civil and constructive. --LBCCCP 03:39, May 27, 2010 (UTC) /facepalm. Adriano, you can't know about the "Necromorph stuff" if EA has released moot on it so far. Not to mention all the new ones. But I digress/agree with LBCCCP. Anyways, i think it's really too really still to be saying what it's based on. Hey, sure it looks bovine, but since when has looks meant anything in dead space? It would always be something, but the Necromorphs may have changed the skeletal structure around. Who knows? DisMEMBAH ok sorry you are right but only one thing PORTUGUES is not the same has SPANISH!!! its a different country!!!Adriano Tomás Portugal 18:19, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh I'm sorry. I thought Portugal was part of your name. >.> - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 12:17, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thought I might make mention of something. While this does appear to be bovine in nature at first glance there are some traits that suggest it being human in nature. Perhaps the most significant is the head itself. The skeletal structure is actually all wrong for a bovine cranium, especialy the jaws and teeth that you can make out in the screenshots. The teeth are not actually part of what appears to the "jaw" of the stalker. The actual jaw is inside this fake jaw and is human in general structure and appearance. Just my thoughts, but then again, knowing the nature of this series and the fact that this is a video game, there is a 99.99% chance that I'm completely wrong. - A Friendly Anon :I do see what you're getting at. My assumptions were made before any decent concept art was available. It almost looks like a cross between a cow and a human. That, or it's the most distorted looking necro since the Infector. Frogger1093 01:55, June 4, 2010 (UTC) : :From what I can tell about the looks of the Stalker, is that the skull doesnt look like much like a human skull. The jaws are too far extended without any breaks in it, so the possibility is leaning a bit more closer to animal. Also, this is like, 400 years in the future, so the animal could possibly be either an alien animal, or a genetically created species humans created packed with certain protiens an nutrients for humans, only to be twisted into the creature there by the Necro Virus. Now, yes, the virus is prone to changing features on the host, but usually, there would be evidence of broken bones and such in order to change bone features, while on the Stalker, the skull seems pretty much unchanged except for the missing flesh. And as Frogger1093 said, the ribs are far too thick to be human ribs, now, I'm not saying there isn't a possibility that it is at least in some way, partly human, because the legs don't look animal at all, and way too thin for it to be a cow or bovine. So the Necro Virus could've fused human and animal remains, and we can't say that's not possible because look at the brute, it was fused from four or five humans. - Vain-king 03:10, June 5, 2010. Stalkers could simply be an advanced form of the standard Slasher necromorph. Looking at the DeadSpace 2 Slashers, their faces are beginning to undergo various transformations - noticeably bulging at the top of the forehead and corners of their jaws, extremely similar to where the Stalker's 'headspikes' originate from. If that's the case, Stalkers might simply be an upgraded, smarter Slasher, akin to the Black and Twitcher morphs in DS1 but with a higher level of intelligence. Which is creepy. I also think that it's likely a human morph as, looking at their legs and arms, they're simply too thin. No animal bred solely for consumption by a population would be so thin, and if the Necromorph did get their hands on a big chunk of meat they'd probably turn it into a Brute-type morph, not slough off the muscle and other tissue to create a more agile morph. Keller Teichmann 14:46, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I think the Stalker could be a bovine since there are less evidence pointing to the fact that they have turned into something else. Just look at the other Necromorphs. The Divider is way to thin and tall and the Infector has changed appearence completly. I mean, otherwise the Infectors could just as well be huge mutated bats. Besides, almost every single Necromorph has the form of their head intact. (Only exception, the Infector) -X-T- 15:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) OH for the GOD sake THEY ARE NOT FU*** BOVINES how tha bloody hell can a cow walk whit only two legs? Dead Space 2 woud not make a creatur that pathetic Adriano Tomás Portugal 11:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) and by the way iff you look the the Stalker's legs you will see that it has the same "disign" has a human and if you don't recognize that.... you have issues(BIG ones) :: And I assume that if these necromorphs are confirmed to be human in origin, you'll have some "I told you so" speech or monologue prepared. I can't believe you're getting worked up enough about an unreleased video game enemy that you're cussing about it and then sayin ''we have the problem.